1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having LED device which can be easily assembled and disassembled.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,317 discloses a receptacle connector for signal transmission. The connector includes a housing and a pair of LEDs which are integrally arranged within the housing in a position adjacent to an entrance of the housing. The LED will light up when signal transmission is activated. However, the LEDs are fixedly installed within the housing. If the LED fails the entire connector must be replaced thereby increasing costs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,451 and Taiwan Utility Pat. Nos. 85205536 and 85104436 disclose a detachable LED, however, disassembly of the LED requires a special tool, such as pliers, thereby resulting in an inconvenience for the user.
Hence, an improved cable connector having an easily detachable LED is requisite.